Mutants
by Billy Stone
Summary: Je suis une mutante.Mes pouvoirs vont au dela de votre imagination.Je recherche désespérément mon frère. Et si un jour je le retrouvait et avec lui le grand amour impossible?Revisions de fascination.bella est une mutante.ABANDONEE
1. Prologue

Prologue

Etre mutant est dure. Et c'est à cause des humains que j'ai peur d'aller à l'école. A cause des humains que j'ai ces chiffres sur mon bras. Je suis la sœur de James et de Sauvage. Du traître quoi. De Wolverine et Sauvage. On a fait toutes les guerres ensembles. Tous les trois. Je protégeais toujours leurs arrières. Mais quand ils ont commencé à entrer dans l'Unité Spéciale on c'est séparer. Puis j'ai retrouvé Logan. Et on a été à nouveau été séparé. Mon surnom est Black Fire. Ou encore, Métal, ou Griffe d'Argent, ou encore Silver Black, bref, plein. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan McDiémon. Mais quand j'étais avec James et l'autre j'avais un autre nom. Lilith (Lili). La première femme d'Adam qui ne c'est pas soumis. Ou parfois Nikita (Niki). Aujourd'hui je surveille encore les arrières de mon frère. J'ai moi aussi subit l'opération. L'adamantium. Et j'ai une quantité indénombrable de pouvoirs. Je suis mon frère. Il est parti à Forks dans l'école de Xavier (Le Professeur) et Carlisle Cullen. Bien sûr, mon frère est amnésique. Je pourrai tout oublier et refaire ma vie, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'avais décidé de faire enfin...avant se qui c'est passé.


	2. Chapitre 1C'est vous les Xmens?

Chapitre 1

Putain de vie à la con. Quel connerie tous ce merdier. Je suis bloqué à l'aéroport car mon passeport à expirer... Depuis un bonne cinquantaine d'années. Bon okay, c'est de ma faute. Je l'avoue. J'ai oublié de le renouveler. Mais franchement, ils ne peuvent pas faire rien qu'une exception ! Je me penchai en avant sur le comptoir.

-Monsieur, dis-je d'une voix de velours, on ne peut pas faire quelque chose ?

-N...No...Non, bégaya-t-il, d...dé...so...ler...

Je fie la moue. Je me détournais un instant et aperçut alors une langue de feu, cramant au passage les cheveux d'une gamine. La fille se mit à crier.

-Putain, dis-je.

J'écrasais ma cigarette sur le comptoir et couru jusqu'à la fille. Elle avait deux longues tresses caramel.

-Doucement, dis-je, tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal.

La jeune fille me regarda puis posa la tête sur mon épaule. Je la prit dans mes bras, couru sur le côté et la déposais dans les bras de sa mère. Soudain, un cri perçant retentit.

« -DES MUTANTS !!! »

Immédiatement la panique. Un jet de feux, dirigé droit vers un gars en fauteuil roulant. Je couru et, utilisant l'un de mes pouvoirs je déviait le jet de feu. L'homme se tourna vers moi. Un groupe l'entourait. Tous des mutants. J'entendis un cri, lointain, mais audible pour moi.

-Non, lâchez moi.

-Tu sais comment on m'appelle poupée ? Sauvage. Je n'ai pas de règles, ou de lois.

Il était juste devant moi. Je fis un bon et atterri devant lui. L'attirant à moi je lui murmurai.

-Moi aussi.

Il me regarda.

-Bien venu à la maison frérot.

Et avant qu'il n'ai pus dire un mot, je pivotait et lui assenait un coup de pied au visage.

Magneto, l'un des plus puissant mutant, apparut.

-Un coup de main ?proposa-t-il

-Nom, cette fille de chienne est à moi.

-Ouh, dis-je ironique en posant la main sur mon cœur, ça fait mal, tu blesses mon tout petit cœur, et aussi la mémoire de notre mère, puisque nous avons la même.

Il hurla de colère en se ruant sur moi. Je lévitai d'un simple pas sur le côté.

-Tu es toujours aussi nul, Sauvage ?

-Et toi toujours aussi prétentieuse, SilverBlack ?

-Toujours.

Je lui mis un coup de point. Il fut projeté contre le mur.

-Outch, me moquai-je, ça fait mal bébé ?

Il grogna.

-Il grogne le chienchien ? Vilain chienchien !

J'entendus des éclats de rires derrière moi. Sauvage revint vers moi et me mit un coup de tête. Il recula en se tenant la tête.

-Tu as la tête aussi dure que ton cœur, cracha-t-il.

-Tu as vus ? C'est incroyable, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi, répliquai-je.

Magneto sourit.

-Allez mon p'tit bisounours, suffit, assez d'humiliation pour aujourd'hui. Retourne dans les jupes de ton chef, dis-je un sourire dans la voix.

-Sauvage, dit Magneto, dans la voiture.

Il s'exécuta.

-Allez, le chien, allez, dans la voiture, allez, file. Gentille chienchien !

Magneto éclata de rire.

-Quelqu'un comme toi dans mon équipe serait une grande avancé...

-Rêve pas trop mémé, j'ai déjà ma propre équipe.

-Les X-mens ?

-Les quoi ?

-Les gens derrière toi.

Il me désigna le groupe.

-Xavier et Carlisle.

Là où mon frère était...

-Non, je travaille en solitaire.

-Mais, avec moi, tu aurais, la gloire, la richesse, on te craindrait, et la liberté.

Un seul mot retint mon intention.

-Désoler, mais tout cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Que veux-tu ? Je te le donnerai.

-Je veux mon frère.

-Je t'aiderai ! Et tu auras aussi la gloire, le respect, et toutes les choses d'en se genre. Tout ce qu'un homme veut.

-Il y a un problème.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne suis pas homme.

-Une femme ?

-Non plus.

-Qu'es-tu ?

-Un animal. Et on ne dompte pas un animal sauvage aussi facilement.

Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Et me tournai vers le groupe.

-C'est vous les X-mens ?


	3. Désoler

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard des mes fics. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels. Une petite déprime. Des coups de blues. Une peine de cœur. Un problème avec ma famille. Pas envi d'écrire. Lancer dans un autre livre et quand j'ai voulus me remettre à mes fics, j'avais plus internet. Donc, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août j'ai internet donc je me remets à écrire. Voilà. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez et si vous arrêtez de lire mes fics pas de problème. Je comprends. Merci pour tous vos commentaire et à la prochaine.

Alice


	4. Chapitre 2 On est dans la merde

Chapitre 2 On est dans la merde

_Précédemment:-c'est vous les X-mens?_

PS:lisez bien les notes que j'ai laissé. merci à tous, je répondrait à certains commentaire dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Et bien, vus que nous somme des mutants en groupe, et que Magnéto te l'a dit, je le pense bien, dit l'homme aux tifs blond à côté du mec en roulettes.

-Magnifique ! Absolument fantastique ! Tout le monde parle de vous ! Dans le monde entier, dis-je d'une voix où perçait une pseudo-admiration. En faites vous êtes qui ?

Un grand gaillard d'environ 1m95, aux cheveux bruns et au visage de nounours éclata de rire.

Le mec en fauteuil roulant ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Tu connais Dent-de-Sabre ?

-il se fait appelé comme cela désormais ? je secouait la tête de désapprobation, oui, mais pour moi c'est Sauvage ou encore Victor Creed.

Il hocha la tête.

-Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous ?

-Souhaites-tu que je me joigne à vous ?

-Tout dépend de ton avis.

-Tout dépend de tes raisons.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux. Au loin, parmi le groupe, j'entendis une fille, blonde –comment je le sais ? Seule les blondes me détestent, c'est ainsi.

-Non, mais de qu'elle droit cette pou*fi**se tutoies le Professeur ?!

-Il y a une règle avec moi chérie…J'ai tous les droits, répliquai-je.

Sur ce, je me détournais et commençais à partir. Me dirigeais vers l'accueil, récupéra ma veste en cuir, mes clopes, mon portefeuille et mon passeport. Je plantai mon regard dans celui du mec.

_Laisse-moi-y allé. Tout est en ordre, mon passeport, mes papiers, et tu m'offre la première classe._

-Bon…Il me semble que tout est en ordre…Vos papiers, votre passeport…Pour le dérangement je vous offre le voyage en première classe. Encore désoler.

-Merci.

Classe le pouvoir, non ? Je me retournais une dernière fois vers les X-mens.

-Je viens, quand je veux, si je veux. Je fais se que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux, si je veux. J'assiste aux cours selon mes envi. Nous discuterons du reste dans votre bureau à toi, Charles, et le mec aux tifs blond qui t'accompagne.

-D'accord.

-N'oublis pas, dis-je en pointant leur groupe du doigt. C'est où je veux, quand je veux, et si je veux.

Devant la tête dépitée du mec aux tifs blond, j'éclatais de rire, avant de me mettre à courir pour ne pas louper mon avion.

PDV Edward

-T'aurais dus voir la tête des profs quand elle leur à causer, c'est mort de rire. Ensuite, elle a mit Dent-De-Sabre à terre en moins d'une seconde avant de l'humilier grave, dit mon meilleure ami, John alias Pyro.

-Je l'imagine d'ici, dis-je avec un sourire.

( NA : Besoin de vos avis, je fais Edward vampire ou mutants ? Ou les deux ?)

-En plus sexy la meuf, dit-il en jouant avec son zippo, objet que je lui avais offert.

-Ah ouais ?

-ouais.

Il allait en dire plus mais le prof', se Scott à la con intervint, vus que nous étions en cours.

-Monsieur Allerdyce et Monsieur Masen ( NA : Ou Cullen ? Selon les avis je changerai), si mon cours de vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sortir.

-Et bah c'est pas trop top, dis-je en prenant ma veste en cuir noir et en l'enfilant.

En riant John fit le même geste.

-Bye Scotty chérie, passe le bonjour de ma part à Sexy Jean, dis-je!

Scott me fusilla du regard et j'eus un sourire en coin.

-Bon, alors… ? Tu continus, demandai-je.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais s'arrêta en fixant la scène devant nous.

-Oh, putain, dis-je.

PDV Bella

Je m'étirai tel un chat, en soupirant. Ma cousine, la charmante Alice Brandon accompagné de notre meilleure amie, Sexy Lili, qui s'appelait en réalité Elizabeth, dormait encore. Je soupirai et regardait l'heure. Toujours le même rêve. Toujours la même heure quand je me réveillais. C'est-à-dire 3h du mat'. 'Lilice ouvrit à son tour les yeux.

-Toujours le même, demandai-je.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Aussi.

Je soupirai. Le lutin à mes côté se leva d'un bond et sautilla partout dans la minuscule pièce.

-Au moins, comme ça, j'aurais le temps de vous habillez et maquillé !

-Ouais, si tu le dit, se sera encore trop peu de temps pour toi.

Elle me tira la langue en me jetant un coussin à la figure avant de disparaitre dans l'énorme pièce qui était notre dressing. J'éclatais de rire.

-Moi, je me rendors.

-Tu n'y arrivera pas, dit-elle.

-On pari ?

Et j'appuyais le coussin sur ma figure. J'eus beau essayé je ne m'endormis pas. Enervée, je me levais et entrait dans le dressing-salle de bain. En me voyant Alice éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

-T'as triché, t'es extralucide !

Elle ri.

-P't'être bin qu'oui, p't'être bin qu'non !

Je me déshabillais, tirait le rideau séparant la salle de bains du dressing.

-T'es vexé, se moqua gentiment Alice.

Je passai la tête du côté droit du rideau et lui tirai la langue en fronçant le nez.

PDV Edward

-On est dans la merde, dit John.

-Et les deux pieds d'dans, rajoutai-je.

En effet, John et moi aurions reconnu ses voitures entre mille.

PDV Bella

Alice se figea. Sa vision se déroula sous ses yeux. Une fois terminé elle me regarda.

-C'est l'heure. Ils ont commencé leur ascension.

Je fermais les yeux. Non, pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Mais la guerre avait déjà commencer au moment où tout c'était passé, il y a des milliers d'années…

* * *

Voilà ! la suite ! Donc j'attend vos avis pour Edward !! Bsx ! Laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 3 Rencontre

Chapitre 3

**Sweet-girly-eclipse** : mdr. Que de question ! Alors, d'abord, vus qu'il y a plus d'avis pour le Edward mutant et Masen, que pour les autres solutions, se sera celui-là, ensuite j'ai fait exprès de vous faire croire que c'était Bella. Pour les autre question, tu verras tout dans la suite de la fic'. Je t'explique juste un peu. Donc, comme tu le sais, Bella a des milliards d'années. Et il y a une guerre continuelle entre les mutants et humains. Et si tu veux, Bella a été séparé beaucoup plus tôt de son frère, avant même que celui-ci perde la mémoire. Et il s'en ai passé des choses pendant ce temps ! Tu verras tout au long de ma fic' que la personnalité de Bella cache de profonde blessure et puis elle a quand même se caractère de chien en temps normal, lol. Bref, je sens que je t'ai perdu. Bref, il lui est arrivé plein de chose et une chose en particulier qui a déclenché une guerre. Mais pas Mutant contre Humains. Non, bien pire ! (^.^), ça promet un avenir joyeux hein ?! Lol. Bonne lecture, et merci !

**Angel87 **: Ton avis est le bon, comme je l'ai expliqué, plus de gens ont voulus ton choix que les autres. Merci, et bonne lecture ! (^.^) !

**Ficsmaniak** : désolé, plus de gens ont voulus Edward Masen. Dsl. Mais bon, comme ça, ça me facilite un peu la tâche ! Lol. Merci et bonne lecture !

**Niphredil : **Oh oh oh, tout doux, mon esprit à un peu du mal a géré toutes ces informations ! Lol. Je comptais faire un Edward Masen « orphelin », enfin plutôt renier par sa mère et qui a fuit son père qui est… (je vais pas te le dire sinon ça gâche tout ! (^.^)) donc je voulais le faire mutant, avec toutes les particularités de vampire sauf les défauts et l'immortalité, un peu bad boy, pas trop qui brille au soleil mais en plus de vrai pouvoir de mutant. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout se que tu voulais. Merci !

**Galswinthe **: merci beaucoup ! Alors Edward Masen, pas réellement orphelin, enfin tu verra au fur et à mesure de la fic', pour vampire ou mutant, j'ai fait un petit mixte des deux. Voilà, merci, et bonne lecture !

Alors là, je suis super contente parce que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre mon « Rencontre » ! Calme-toi, clair ? Oui Maman ! Bon, bonne lecture !

**Audrey 1986 : **alors, ça va être un petit mélange. Mais Edward ne va pas être imortelle. Tu verras ou plutôt liras !

Sinon merci à tous

* * *

Chapitre 3 Rencontre

PDV Bella

Mon dos était courbaturé à force de courir. Stupide bagnole à la fourrière ! Alice me suivait en peinant dus à sa jambe blessé, quand à Lili, elle était loin derrière. Enfin, j'atteins la fourrière. Nous n'avions que très peu de temps.

PDV Edward

La MMD enterprise. Plus une secte d'ailleurs. Leur bagnole reconnaissable entre mille. Des 4x4, noir, vitre teinté, et dessus écrit gris foncés sur noir MMDE. C'était là-bas que John et moi ont c'était rencontré. Soudain, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans ma tête. Magnéto nous avais, enfin leur avait car je n'étais pas venu, j'avais la flemme, donné rendez-vous à l'aéroport. Et selon Kitti, leur bagnole était...ça voulait dire que… Oh p*ta*n de merde ! Ils se mirent tous à descendre de la voiture. Toujours en ligne. En costard-cravate noire, chemise noir, lunette de soleil noire aux verres noirs, des chaussures noires verni, et une oreillette. Un peu style FBI. Les agents (MD) ne ratent jamais leur cible. Et s'ils ratent une fois, ils persévèrent. Et l'attrape. Et aujourd'hui c'était nous –l'école- leur cible.

PDV Bella

La voiture filait sur l'autoroute. Le toit relevé. Pas un seul nuage. Pas un seul flic. Grand soleil. Ciel bleu. Cliché quoi. Ça aurait pu être une journée magnifique. Si les MMD enterprise n'étaient pas en train d'attaquer l'école de Charles Xavier et Carlisle Cullen.

-C'est où en faites cette école, me demanda Lili.

Je la regardais grâce au rétro.

-Dans l'Etat de Washington (NA : jubilation personnelle, j'ai enfin pus caser cette phrase, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Lol !), dans la forêt.

-Hum…Charment !

-Allez, Lili, dit Alice, tout le monde sait que tu déteste la nature et toutes les petites bébêtes ! Mais c'est pas grave !

-ouais, bah moi au moins j'ai pas peur des clowns !

-Ah ouais ?! Et bah moi au moins…

Et la discussion continua ainsi pendant encore longtemps. Bella sourit. Elle avait conscience que ses deux meilleures amies faisaient ça pour se changer les idées. Car ce qui nous attendait au bout de cette route était pire que la mort. Soudain, la voiture tangua.

-Nom De Dieu De Bordel De Merde, hurlai-je.

_Voilà, fin de chapitre. Moi sadique ? Jamais. Bon d'accord. Là sssuuuuiiittteee !_

Jacob et Mickaël éclatèrent de rire.

-BOUH, se moqua Mickaël.

Ils se tinrent les côtes, morts de rires.

-PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ETES CON OU QUOI ????

-C'est bon Belli-Bella, relax !

-Toi ta gueule, espèce de sale pseudo Mickaël Jackson !

-Yeah, cria Mickaël.

Je secouai la tête.

-Bon, mis à part vos disputes à la con, dit Alice, vous foutez quoi ici ?

-Et bah, on a appris que les MMD attaquait et vus que ça fait un siècle que l'on a pas combattu…

-Jacob, le coupai-je d'un tond plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu, tu n'as jamais combattu.

-Oui bref, vu qu'on avait envi de baston et que nous avons par hasard appris que vous…

-Commença « par hasard », demanda Elizabeth.

-Et bien, disons que…

-D'accord, on a compris, vous avez « enquêté ».

-Oui, en quelques sorte, en faites nous avons…

-Je ne préfère pas savoir, les coupai-je. Venez-en au fait !

-Donc, on a appris que vous y alliez et ont a décidez de se joindre à vous.

-Okay…et si on n'a pas envi, demandai-je.

-Et bah, vous allez quand même devoir nous supporter !

Je poussais un soupire d'agacement.

-Donc, on peut rester ?

-Avons-nous le choix, dis-je agacée.

-Non, rigola Jacob.

« Crétin », pensai-je.

-Merci, rit-il.

Shit. J'avais pensé trop fort.

-Et ouais ma p'tite Belli-Bella, tu ne sais pas encore contrôler ton nouveau pouvoir.

Pour toute réponse je me retournai et lui tirai la langue. Alice se mit à hurler.

-BELLAAA REGARDE DE LA ROUTE !!!

-Relax Al…

Je me retournai. Le voiture d'en face était une Porsche décapotable rouge flamboyante. Je freinais brutalement pour ne pas leur rentrer dedans. L'autre conducteur fit de même.

-Isabella Marie Swan Creed, plus jamais tu ne toucheras un volant, hurla Alice.

-Oui Maman, me moquai-je.

Nous descendîmes de ma sublime Porsche noire, bon d'accord, de la sublime Porsche noire d'Alice, tandis que ceux d'en face firent de même. Bientôt, un 4x4 rouge apparut et s'arrêta derrière la Porsche rouge. Tous s'avancèrent.

-Tiens mais se ne serrait pas ces fabuleux X-mens, demandai-je sarcastique.

-Voyons Bella, me réprimanda Elizabeth, on ne t'a jamais appris le respect.

-Vaguement, dis-je avec un geste de la main.

Eli sourit. Habituez à mon manque de respect envers les adultes. Elle était d'ailleurs elle aussi une adulte, âgée de 21 ans nous l'avions retrouvée, Alice et moi, dans la rue, à moitié morte, battu par son mari quand il avait appris qu'elle était un mutant et disons que nos début ensemble avait été…fracassant. Je souris en repensant à nos débuts. ( Na : pour tous les souvenirs de Bella, avec Elizabeth et puis ceux de sa vie, pour que vous en appreniez un peu plus sur elle il y aura un chapitre intitulé « Souvenirs », voilà pourquoi je vous détaille pas trop ses début avec Eli.). Le blond de l'aéroport s'approcha de moi et Jacob grogna. Je me retournai vers ce dernier et haussa un sourcil.

-Sale sangsue.

Ok, ça explique tout. La sangsue en question resta calme. Jack se prépara à se je ter sur le vampire mais d'un geste de la main je le lui interdis.

-Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?

Je le regardais.

-Voyons Jacob, ce serai fort dommage qu'il t'arrive par un malheur un terrible accident tu ne trouves pas, lui demandai-je.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas…Tu…Tu n'oseras pas !

Je souris.

-Tu règleras tes problèmes de na ture plus tard. Je n'oserais pas ? Vraiment ? Jacob, sais-tu se qui est arrivé à mon père ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Le simple fait d'évoquer mon père me ramena à un seul nom. Lié à un visage. James, Logan ou encore…Wolverine. J'inspirai.

-Que faits-tu là, le mec aux tifs blond, demandai-je.

-Le mec aux tifs blond en question s'appelle Carlisle, dit une blonde, blasé.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, j'en ai rien à battre, répliquai-je.

Je sentis un regard pesant sur moi. Me retournant, je faillis m'évanouir en voyant l'ange qui était l'auteur de se regard. A peu près 1m70 ou alors 1m80, musclé mais pas trop, des cheveux raide en partant dans tous les sens couleur bronze, des yeux d'un vert fluo, des lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée, un nez droit et fin, une barbe de deux ou trois jours bref, le type de mec qui avait toutes les gonzesses à ses foutus pieds. Habillez d'un jean taille basse large délavé et troué, d'un tee-shirt noir moulant à la perfection son torse musclé, des converses noires, une montre en argent peinte en noir et une veste en cuir noir. Ses cheveux était indompté et plusieurs mèches s'était redressé, et deux petites mèches de cheveux cachait légèrement son front. Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

PDV Edward

Alors là, j'étais soufflé. La jeune femme que j'avais en face de moi était encore plus audacieuse et ravissante que me l'avais d'écris John. Je sens qu'on avait bien fait d'aller chercher les Cullen et Wolverine à la rescousse, et pour une fois, j'adorais Carlisle ce médecin à la con d'avoir l'idée de chercher _SilverBlack_. Quand je lui avais demandé qui c'était il m'avait dit que c'était _BlackFire. _(NA : je préviens, je vais changer certains caractère physique, comme Edward a les cheveux raide au lieu de boucler. Et Bella va être différente.) Elle avait des cheveux bouclés couleur chocolat avec des mèches couleur feu, son œil droit violet, le gauche vert fluo, une bouche assez petite mais pulpeuse, des yeux en amandes, un petit nez fin parsemé de taches de rousseur, la peau pâle, d'1m65 ou peut être 1m70, des courbes généreuse et parfaitement féminine. Habiller d'un short noir, un débardeur noir, par-dessus une veste manches trois-quarts en cuir noir, un béret noir, une mitaine en laine noire et l'autre en laine grise. Une bague en améthyste (une pierre violette) orne son index droit, une autre émeraude (pierre verte) a l'index gauche. De l'eyeliner, khôl, mascara. Des ongle assez longs où elle avait mis du verni noir. Et enfin, autour du coup une croix en bois foncé où se trouvais au milieu en un cercle parfait un rubis. Ma-gni-fique ! Respire Edward, respire ! En riant, John me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. ( NA : pour voir un peu à quoi ressemble Bella regarder le clip « La belle de mai » de Stanislas, c'est la fille la plus ressemblante que j'ai trouvé.)

-Bon, mis à part ça, reprit-elle, vous foutez quoi là ?

-On cherchait _SilverBlack_ alias _BlackFire_, pépia Kitty.

-Oh, vraiment, sa voix était semblable au chant d'une sirène.

-Oui. Tu sais où il est, continua la voix stridente de Kitty.

-Oui.

-Où ?

-Ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Devant toi.

Kitty eu un rire hystérique.

-C'est quand même pas toi ?

-Si, je crois bien !

Je souris devant la tête de Kitty. Cette gamine était morte de jalousie. Jasper et Emmett, mes deux autres meilleurs amis se rapprochèrent de moi. N'écoutants que d'une oreille la conversation nous nous mîmes à discuter.

-Canon, hein, me demanda Jasper.

-Grave.

-Avec ses cheveux, noirs, sa mèche verte, sa petite taille.

-Attend Jazz, de qui tu parle là ?

-Bah, de la fille qui ressemble à un lutin.

-Moi je préfère la brune, dis-je.

-Hé ho les mecs, vous êtes déjà pris.

-Se qui ne nous empêche pas d'admirer la marchandise, répliqua Jasper en même temps que moi.

John pouffa.

Pendant que cette bande d'idiot discutent, la conversation entre Carlisle et Bella continu…

PDV Bella

-Et vous, me demanda « Carlisle ».

-On venait régler une affaire perso.

-Ah, et qu'est-ce que…

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, même si j'en ai envi, peut être faudrait-il pensé à sauver votre fichu école !

Carlisle m'étudia. Puis hocha la tête. Chacun remonta dans sa voiture bien gentiment. Les voitures filaient en une file parfaitement droite. Bientôt, à l'horizon, se dessina la silhouette de l'école.

Les voitures se stoppèrent. Je sortis de ma voiture et avançais doucement. Anthony, le chef de MMD enterprise se retourna, me regarda et me sourit.

-Cela faisait si longtemps, ma vieille amie. Trop longtemps.

* * *

Voilà. Prochain chapitre intitulé « Souvenir » qui sera je pense assez triste vu que pour l'écrire j'écoute une chanson triste. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'lui dise ? » de Bénabar. Voilà, bisou !


	6. Chapitre 4 Se souvenir de ses souvenirs

Alors, je le fais en plusieurs partis pour pas tout vous dévoilé tout de suite ! Voilà, bisou !

Alors, dsl je réponds pas aux coms, mais j'ai déjà) commencer le chapitre alors la flemme, désoler je ne suis qu'humaine : p, mais au prochain chapitre qui va vite arriver. Voilà, bisou et un grand merci !

* * *

Chapitre 4 Souvenir partie 1

PDV Bella

Se souvenir. Un verbe. Douloureux. Se souvenir de ses souvenirs. Trop dur. Le plus souvent on décide d'oublier. Mais si on a pas le choix ? Si l'on ne peut pas ? Si dès qu'on ferme les yeux on revoit ses images ? Qu'on se fait agresser par elles ? Mais si l'on ne veut plus se battre ? Si on en a assez ? Tout le monde à des souvenirs. Regardez cette gamine, assise en pleur, le souvenir de sa mère morte, sous les coups de son beau-père. Ceux de se SDF, un vieillard aujourd'hui. Quitté par sa femme qui lui a tout pris. On ne peut pas nous dire « C'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger. Faut pas pleurer. ». Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? En priant pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais on a pas toujours le choix… Non, on a jamais le choix. Et jamais on ne l'aura. On se prend les coups de la vie et on est obligé de se redresser. Toujours. Ou pas… Un moment la pile instable sur laquelle on est assis tombera. Alors dans se cas, se souvenir est trop douloureux. Mais ne plus se souvenir aussi. Alors on part. On fait sa valise. On s'en va. Parce que c'est trop dur. Parce que vivre est trop dur. Mourir est facile. C'est vivre qui est difficile. Mais si on ne peut pas, alors on fait comme moi. On ferme les yeux, et on se souvient…

_James toussa encore une fois. _

_-Tu es encore malade, demanda Père._

_-Oui, gémit James._

_Soudain, du bruit retentit en bas. _

_-Charles, lâche-moi, hurla la voix de Mère._

_Père se redressa._

_-Je reviens, restez là._

_Il partit._

_-Tu es toujours malade, dit Victor._

_-Oui, répondit James._

_-Je ne le suis pas moi._

_-Peut être, mais tu l'as été à mon âge._

_Victor avait seize ans et James dix. Victor sourit. Je me contentais de les observé. Assise sur mon lit, les jambes brassant le vide. J'avais cinq ans, habillez d'une chemise de nuit blanche, couvrant mes pieds nus, mon nounours à la main. Je m'approchai de James et passais la main dans ses boucles brunes. Il me sourit en retour. Soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit de ver casser, suivit d'un hurlement. James et Victor démarrèrent au car de tour. Ils se levèrent et coururent or de la chambre._

_-Attendez, criai-je en tenant le chambranle de la porte, Père a dit de rester ici !_

_Victor revint sur ses pas et posa sa main sur ma bouche._

_-Chut, tais-toi. Ils ont besoin de nous. Tu te tais d'accord ?_

_J'hochais la tête. Il enleva sa main de ma bouche, me prit la main et me dit d'attendre en haut de l'escalier. Je ne vis pas se qui se passait. J'entendis juste les cris. N'y tenant plus je regardait. Charles avait un fusil braqué sur Père et Mère n'arrêtai pas de crier en se cachant derrière Charles. Celui-ci tira sur Père au moment où James arrivait. En hurlant, il se rua sur Charles ; soudain, des griffes en os sortir de ses mains. Il se rua sur Charles le précipita contre un mur, les griffes s'enfoncèrent en Charles. Ce dernier baissa la tête et regarda James._

_-Adieu…Mon fils._

_James se recula. Mère se mit à crier. Appelant frénétiquement à l'aide. Victor prit James sur son bras. Il me regarda._

_-Dépêches toi !_

_Sans réfléchir je sautais par-dessus la barrière et atterri agilement sur mes deux pieds. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais que James devienne comme Victor et moi. Nous nous mîmes à courir. Poursuivit par tous les hommes du village. Au milieu de la forêt Victor s'arrêta et nous fis fasses. Il posa une mais sur l'épaule de James et l'autre sur la mienne._

_-On est frère et sœur. D'accord ? Et les frères et sœur ne se quittent pas. C'est nous ensemble ou rien. Nous trois contre le monde d'accord._

_-O…oui, bégaya James._

_Je me contentais de hocher la tête. James me regarda._

_-Et toi tu es comme…comme…_

_-Charles et toi ? Depuis que je suis née. Allons-y, dis-je précipitamment en voyant trop près le feu des torches._

_******_

_******_

_Les bombes éclataient au-dessus de nos têtes. Agée de quatorze ans à présent, ma croissance était beaucoup trop lente. Certes nous étions immortelles, et Charles et Wolverine avait atteint leur âge définitive, c'est-à-dire 31 ans, je grandissais beaucoup moins vite. Nous courions, fusil pour fuir une armée trop puissante._

_-Surveille mes arrières, me dit James. Il se mit à découvert et tira presque toute sa cartouche._

_-Go, go, go._

_Mais un homme m'attrapa par derrière. James et Victor ne s'en apercevant pas continuèrent à courir._

_- Quel beauté avons-nous là, dit l'homme._

_Son haleine fétide frappa de plein fouet mes narines. Je me mis à hurler. James et Victor se retournèrent. James étudia mon visage déformé, couvert de pluie et de bout._

_-JAMES !!! AIDE-MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLI !_

_Il m'étudia et échangea quelque mot avec Victor._

_-Attrapez-les !_

_Il me regarda une dernière fois, avant de partir. Je pus voire sa silhouette s'éloigné, peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir flou. Lui et sa tenue militaire. Lui et son casque. Lui et son fusil. __**Il **__m'avait trahi. __**Il**__ m'avait abandonné. Je poussai un derrière hurlement, tirant sur les bras de l'homme qui m'avait attraper. Tendant la main en avant._

_-JAMES ! JAMES ! JAAAMMMEEESSS !!!_

_L'homme me tenant me plaque contre un arbre. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre. En hurlent sans me contrôler, je le fis prendre feu. Il hurla. Son équipe, alerté, arriva. Ils allaient me tirer dessus, quand, le chef arriva._

_-Non mais vous êtes fou ? Tirez sur une gamine._

_Il se rapprocha de moi et m'étudia. Moi et mes cheveux aplati par la pluies, moi et ma chemise brune trop grande, moi et mon pantalon en toile brune trop large, moi et mes pieds nus, moi tremblante de froid et de peur. Il s'approcha de moi, s'accroupi à ma hauteur._

_-Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu me crois._

_J'hochais imperceptiblement la tête. Il se me releva, me passa sa veste et mit un de ses bras autour de les épaules. Cet homme à la peau bien trop pâle, aux cheveux bien trop roux, aux yeux bien trop doré, au bras bien trop musclé, beaucoup trop fort et rapide. Cet homme s'appelait Nickolas (on prononce Nickolasse), était un vampire et m'appris tout se qu'il peut avant que je parte. Car il fut tué._

_******_

_******_

_Je marchais droit devant moi, dans une ruelle mal éclairé. Cela faisait cinquante ans que James m'avait trahi, cinquante ans que Nickolas veillait sur moi. Et trois heures qu'il était mort. Assassiner par d'autres vampires. Dont Aro, Caïus, Marcus et Carlisle. C'était Carlisle qui l'avait achevé. Une haine indescriptible s'empara de moi et je frappai violement contre le mur en brique. Physiquement je venais d'avoir 16 ans, en réalité…j'avais cessé de compter. Les dernières paroles de James effleurèrent mon esprit. « Couvre-moi. » Et une impression me disait qu'il lui fallait de l'aide. Je me mis à courir. Quittai Paris, la sombre Paris, pour l'Afrique. Utilisant mon pouvoirs de rapidité, je courus, et nageais. Une fois arriver je ne tardais pas à localiser James._

_-Il dit la vérité !_

_-Et qu'en sais-tu ?_

_La voix de James et l'autre… inconnu._

_-Je le sais, c'est tout._

_L'autre expira._

_-Tuez-les, reprit la voix._

_-Alors il faudra me tuer avant, dit James._

_-Logan, Logan…soupira l'autre voix masculine._

_Logan ? C'est quoi se bordel ?_

_-Je ne bougerai pas._

_-Bien, tuez-le._

_Puis, la voix de James, il y a cinquante ans. Comme si à nouveau il me le disait._

_« -Surveille mes arrières. »_

_Ils tirèrent. Utilisant ma rapidité, je me plaçais devant James, sans qu'il ne me voit, et je me pris les balle. Je revins à ma cachette initiale. Me pliant en deux sous la douleur._

_*James, part. Part.* Lui dis-je grâce au pouvoir de télékinésie._

_Il regarda autour de lui, sans bouger._

_*LOGAN, PART, MAINTENANT !*_

_-J'arrête, dit-il._

_-Pardon, dit Victor._

_-J'arrête tout._

_James commença à partir._

_-Et notre promesse, Logan ? Tu l'oubli ?_

_Logan se retourna, la rage défigurait ses traits. _

_-Et toi, Victor, t'en ais-tu souvenu quand tu as abandonné Bella ?_

_-Quand __**nous **__avons abandonné Bella. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Se pacte ne la concernait pas !_

_-Peut être que c'était une gamine, mais elle était bien plus forte que nous deux réunis. Et on l'a abandonné…lâchement…_

_-C'était elle ou nous, Logan ! ELLE OU NOUS !_

_Logan secoua la tête et se mit à courir. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la forêt. _

_-Bella, Bella, Bella, dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en se laissant glissé au sol._

_Je m'avançais, une branche morte craqua sous mon pied._

_-B…Bella…c'est toi ?_

_Je m'avançais encore un peu._

_-Pardonne- moi, je t'en supplie. _

_Je savais qu'une femme venait et que pour lui se sera tout à fait normal de l'avoir prise pour moi. Je contrôlais quelques instants le corps de la femme._

_-Non, dis-je à travers ça bouche à elle._

_James…Logan sursauta._

_-Je t'en supplie._

_-Non, gémi-t-elle, je savais que je mettais perdu !_

_Logan releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux devant la beauté de la femme. Je souris en voyant la femme se penché sur Logan._

_-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais, murmurai-je. _

_Trop occupé à fuir je ne pris pas la peine de lire les pensés de la femme. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dus. Surtout quand le lendemain je m'aperçus que j'avais un nouveau pouvoir…_

_****** _

_******_

_Mourir n'est rien comparé à la douleur de la trahison. On est trahi tous les jours. Mais mi à part celle de Logan, la plus dur avait été celle d'Anthony. Nous faisions partis d'un groupe de combattants cherchant à diminuer la menace F4F5, des mutants non-humains, ressemblant plus à des monstres cacher grâce à un hologramme ressemblant à un être humain . Ou encore à apprendre à des mutants dont le pouvoir était de créé se qu'il imaginait ou lisait de contrôler leur pouvoir. Chose difficile, que je savais d'expérience car de mes pouvoirs primaire il y avait bouclier mental et physique, recopier les autres dons ou pouvoirs (par exemple les dons des vampires) et le pouvoir de l'imagination et la lecture dont je parlais. Anthony et moi étions dans la même équipe. Bientôt, son ambition de pouvoir pris bien trop de place. Surtout à cause des F4F5, désormais appelé MMD enterprise nom dont personne ne connaissais la signification. Le chef des F4F5 lui avait dit une phrase qu'on n'oubli pas. « Tu es un Dieu parmi les insectes. Celui qui dira le contraire est fou ». Et justement, le soir notre chef Benoit Gellu lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un insecte parmi tant d'autre. Le pouvoir d'Anthony était puissant. Il contrôlait les trous noir, les incendies, les tempêtes et autre catastrophe naturel. Alors que nous étions en train de se battre contre les F4F5, alors que j'étais en train de tuer le chef et ses « ministres » Anthony c'était retourné contre moi et m'avait poignardé, aux dessus du bassin du côté gauche où désormais trainait la marque éternel de sa trahison. _

_-Pourquoi Anthony, demandai-je en tombant à genoux._

_Im me regarda de haut et sourit. Il étudia mon visage couvert de terre, de sable et de sang, la plaie qui me traversais de par en par. Puis il se pencha sur moi._

_-Parce que je suis un Dieu, et toi un insecte._

_Puis, il m'avait laissé pour morte, allongé sur se sol aride, couvert de poussière, terre et sable. Les jambes replié sur le côté droit, la tête à gauche, mon droit doit repliée, ma main droite posé sur ma poitrine et mon bras gauche tendu, ma main inerte, entrouverte. Et à partir de se jour, j'ai décidé de ne plus faire confiance, et de retrouvé Anthony et Logan, l'un pour le tuer, l'autre pour me venger…_

-Tu as raison Anthony, cela fait trop longtemps…, dis-je.

Il me sourit et ouvrit simplement la main.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas peur du noir Bella. Car tu vas y être plongée.

Le trou noir m'aspira.

-Je n'ai plus peur du noir depuis longtemps. Mais si j'y vais, tu viens avec moi.

Et au moment où j'allais passer de l'autre côté, il arrêta.

-Tu as raison, le noir est trop enfantin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, je commence tout de suite le prochain chapitre. Bye.


	7. Chapitre 5 Un ange

**Réponse aux commentaires**

**Xd Mini Xd **: Oui, Victor est sauvage, mais tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Dent-de- sabre, pour Logan tu verras bien (^.^), Rose, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Non Bella, à pas pardonner mais elle sait très bien cacher ses sentiments. T'inquiète un moment elle va craquer = P, en faites si tu veux je me suis inspirer pour le premier souvenir du début du film « X-mens origine, Wolverine » et dedans, t'as un mec qui tu le soi-disant père de James, vus que je savais plus son nom j'ai décidé de l'appelé Charles, mais non, se n'ai pas Le Professeur. Merci. Non, Elizabeth n'est pas Rose, c'est Elizabeth, d'abord. Lol. Et non, Rose n'est pas la fille dans le groupe. Alice n'est pas un vampire mais pas non plus un mutant. Tu verras dans les chapitres à venir (^.^) ! Voilà, bonne lecture.

Sinon merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 Un ange

PDV Inconnu

Bella était un géni. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. Elisabeth ça dépend, là, elle n'était même pas au courant du plan. Et elle pensait qu'Alice était un mutant. Ah ah ! Alice un mutant ? Moi je suis un vampire alors ! Je me penchais un peu plus, manqua de tomber de mon perchoir, me rattrapa et observa pour voir quand elles me donneront un signe. Bella était en train de chercher Anthony. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Elle cherchait tout le monde et prenait de la fierté quand la personne éclatait. Je n'avais pas vu rien qu'une seule personne resté calme face à ce démon descendus sur terre. Et si vous résistiez et restez calme elle vous pourrissait la vie. Et alors là on craque, on gueule, on s'énerve. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle avait trouvé Alice et moi. En nous testant. Même si Bella pouvait devenir une vraie garce, pour moi c'était un ange. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie en me faisant boire son sang. Elle m'avait ainsi donné l'immortalité et c'était elle qui avait récupéré mes blessures. Si elle n'avait pas fais ça je serais à l'heure qu'il est rien qu'un cadavre dans la forêt. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait avec Sexy Lili (Elizabeth). Je souris et observais sa nouvelle victime, qui allait, je le voyais bien, craquer. Il avait une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux argenté où persistaient quelques mèches bronze, plutôt belle homme, la peau pâle, les yeux noirs, tellement noir qu'on aurait dit plonger dans un enfer. Je passai la main dans mes boucles blondes, les mis derrière mes oreilles et profitaient d'une légère flaque pour me recoiffé. Je remis correctement ma mèche « à la Kate Moss » devant mes yeux bleus mer, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres bien rose et parfaitement dessiner. J'étais belle. Ce n'est pas du nombrilisme, juste la vérité. Et parfois j'aurais tant aimé ne pas l'être. Ne pas être blonde, ressembler plus à la beauté sauvage, mystérieuse et dangereuse de Bella, ou à celle enfantine, joyeuse, et lumineuse mais électrique d'Alice, ou encore à celle flamboyante et ténébreuse de Elizabeth. Je soupirai. Et me reconnectai à la situation.

-Dis-moi Anthony, comment va Hélène ?

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Comment j'ose quoi, demanda innocemment Bella.

-Ne me pousse pas à bouts, la prévint-il.

-C'est ce que tu as dis à Hélène, avant de partir ?

-Bella…

Elle se contenta de sourire.

-Tuez-là.

A ce moment, Alice leva la main, une flamme verte, tel un serpent, s'enroula autour de son bras pour se lover de sa main avant d'exploser. Le signal. Mes pupilles se rétrécirent. Je sautais à terre et marchais droit sur Anthony. Bella sourit.

-Regarde qui est là, Anthony.

Alice me métamorphosa en Hélène. Anthony me regarda, éberluer.

-Mais…je… je t'ai laissé, balbutia-t-il.

-Pour morte, crachai-je.

Il s'avança d'un pas. Encore un. Et posa la main sur ma joue. Je pressais celle-ci contre sa main. Il s'avança. Au moment où il allait m'embrasser, j'utilisai mon pouvoir. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, me pencha sur lui. Se produisit alors, comme d'habitude, l'éternelle lumière violette apparut, que j'aspirais, le rendant faible. Il s'accrocha désespérément à moi. Sachant que si je continuai je n'allai pas pouvoir m'arrêter et je le tuerai je le repoussai violemment. Alice releva à nouveau la main, et une douce lumière bleu électrique m'envahit. Me redonnant ma véritable apparence. Bella s'approcha de moi, et me fit la bise, un honneur. Elle était sûrement l'une des plus puissantes, si pas _la _plus puissantes, des mutants au monde.

-ça fait du bien de te revoir Rose.

Je souris.

-De même Bella, mais vois-tu, avant de faire les gnangnantes politesses habituel, il reste des mecs à bousiller.

Elle rit.

-Mais l'élève va finir par dépasser le maitre.

Puis elle se recula.

-Non, murmurai-je, je ne pourrai jamais.

Elle me sourit. Puis s'approcha d'Anthony. Elle lui tint le visage d'une main, et lui tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, comme pour le juger.

-Tu as vieillis, déclara-t-elle, tu n'es plus qu'une loque.

Elle repoussa violemment.

-Tus-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle eu un rire sadique.

-Non, dit-elle en se penchant sur lui, se n'était qu'un avant gout, je veux, qu'avant ta mort, tu sois humilier, et plus personne de tes côtés. Et quand je te tuerai, tu auras mal, encore plus mal que quand tu m'as poignardé, et je veux le faire quand tu auras tout tes moyens. Comme ça, je pourrai voire de la peur dans tes yeux, susurra-t-elle, et je veux que tu me supplie. Que tu me supplie à genoux, de ne pas te tuer. Et je n'aurais pas pitié. Comme toi quand tu n'as pas eu pitié quand tu as lâchement assassiné Hélène.

Elle repoussa jusqu'à qu'il soit allonger par terre. Elle posa son pied droit sur le buste du traitre.

-Va-t-en, ma pitié ne va pas durer très longtemps, cracha-t-elle.

-Tu le regretteras SilverBlack. Tu aurais du me tuer. Tout le monde t'abandonnera. Exactement comme tes frères.

Bella sourit.

-Peut être, Anthony, tu as sûrement raison. Mais j'aurais tout de même une chose que tu n'as pas.

-Quoi ?

Elle se retourna.

-Moi, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Allez, Anthony, part avant d'être encore plus ridiculisé.

Anthony se releva. Epousseta son costume impec'. Veste de costume blanche, pantalon de costume blanc, chemise blanche et cravate noire. Les MD, n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

-On y va, dit le chef des MD.

Et tous remontèrent dans leurs voitures.

PDV Bella

Je regardais la belle Rosalie pour empêcher mon regard de se posé sur l'ange derrière moi. Des boucles couleur miel, d'un blond lumineux, la peau pâle, des yeux bleus mer, des lèvres boudeuses d'un joli rose, des yeux en amandes, un nez fin et aquilin, 1m80, élancé, des formes que toutes femmes jalouses, une taille de guêpe. Habillez d'une minijupe en jean délavé, d'un corset rouge avec de la dentelle noire sur le dessus, et une veste en jean serré, manche trois-quarts et de chaussure de cow-boy noir à talons aiguille. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Alice, des cheveux noirs ,avec des mèches vertes fluo, une peau ivoire, qui partaient dans tous les sens, des yeux en amande gris-bleus métallique et électrique, 1m50, fine, habillez d'une minijupe en cuir, d'un tee-shirt sans bretelles en cuire rouge, des bottes à talons aiguille en cuire noir. Vraiment mignonne, avec son visage ouvert et pétillant, mais elle avait des expressions faciales enfantines qui lui donnait un air trop chou. Puis sur Elizabeth, une peau dorée, taille de guêpe, fine, 1m75, des cheveux bleus nuit, son œil droit rose et l'autre de la même couleur que ses cheveux (bleus nuit). Habillez d'un top doré et pailleté avec un pantalon en cuire noire, et des nu-pieds à talons aiguille rose fluo. Comparé à elle j'étais fade et banale. Je laissais mon regard observé le sol et m'arrêtai sur le lac. Je soupirai devant ma mocheté. Mon regard observa le groupe qui nous regardait sans rien comprendre. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par ce Dieu descendu sur terre.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on va geler sur place, ni qu'on s'emmerde, mais si. Donc soi vous bouger vos gros cul et nous emmener à l'intérieur, sois nous on s'arrache, dis-je d'une voix glacial, le regard fixé sur Carlisle.

Soudain Alice s'approcha de moi.

-Bella…Mickaël et Jacob ne sont plus là…

Je soupirai quand j'entendis un hurlement de loup.

Jacob, pensai-je avec énervement. Seul ce loup-garou pouvait faire ça au plein milieu de la journée. Je roulais des yeux quand une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien envahit mes narines. J'eus un magnifique haut le cœur et faillis recracher mon petit déjeuner inexistant. Du sang. Je me mis à courir. Suivant cet odeur infect que j'avais tant de fois rencontrer dans ma vie. Enfin, je localisais l'odeur. En plein milieu de la forêt, , dans un cercle formé par les arbres, se tenait Mickaël, étendu au sol, couvert de sang, et à ses côté, Jacob, pleurant, en serrant son défunt frère dans ses bras. Je m'approchais du corps inerte et vérifiait si mon impression était juste. Au moment où j'allais me pencher, je pus voire se message, graver au couteau sur le corps de mon meilleur ami.

_**« Ce n'est qu'un avant goût… »**_

Je me mis à hurler. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva par derrière et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir. Il me souleva du sol et mes pieds frappèrent dans le vide. Je continuai à hurler, et celui qui me tenait se mit à me murmurez des paroles réconfortante.

-Lâche-moi, LACHE-MOI, hurlai-je.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il, laisse toi aller.

Finalement j'éclatais en sanglots. Les bras me relâchèrent peut à peut, il me retourna et me pris dans ses bras. J'enfuis mas tête dans son torse. Son odeur était enivrante. Je respirais, et expirai à fond. Quand enfin je me fus calmée, il me relâcha et je pus enfin voir qui était celui qui avait réussi à me calmer, chose exceptionnel, et à faire casser le barrage de mes larmes.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de garder les yeux baissé.

PDV Alice

Mon regard était resté fixer sur Jasper, d'après se que j'avais entendus. Il ressemblait beaucoup au chanteur du groupe Kyo. (NA : regarder le clip de « dernière dans » ou encore « je cours », Jasper ressemble au chanteur, et Emmett, Jasper, Edward et John, s'habille dans le même style que le chanteur.). Qui était mon groupe préféré. Bien sûr, vu les manières de la fille qui était en train de l'embrasser langoureusement (Maria d'après ce que j'avais entendus), il était déjà pris. Je secouai la tête. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu s'intéresser à moi ? J'étais tous son contraire. Elle était grande, élancée, mince, blonde platine, la peau café, des yeux dorés, une poitrine généreuse, j'étais petite, cheveux noir, pâle, yeux bleus-gris électrique, mèches verte, poitrine dans la moyenne. Je secouai la tête. Trois autres filles arrivèrent. Toutes blonde.

-Salut Maria, pépièrent-elles d'une seule voix.

-Coucou les girls.

Rosalie, Sexy Lili, et moi nous rapprochâmes. Les filles nous détaillèrent d'un œil mauvais.

-Ravi, dit Rosalie d'une voix glacial.

-Coucou, dit l'une des trois blondes qui venait d'arriver. Je suis Tanya, voici Lauren, Jessica et Maria.

-Rosalie, Alice, dit-elle en me désignant du regard, et Sexy Lili, dit-elle en désignant celle-ci.

Eli fusilla Rose du regard.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais que vous m'appeliez comme ça.

-Va dire ça à Bee Movie, répliqua Rose.

-A qui, pépia Maria.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bee Movie, dis-je, Belli-Bella.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Rose se mit à s'énervé.

-La fille, qui a sauvé vos putains de tronche maquillé, et sans elle vous seriez devenu poussière ! Tu sais, la fille qui à cause de votre foutu école viens de perdre son meilleur amie ?! Ah mais excuse-moi ! Tu étais trop occupé à fourré ta langue dans la bouche du mec aux tifs blond !

-Rose, dis-je, calme-toi.

Mais tous sont corps tremblait. Elle avait toujours haï les filles dans ce genre là.

-Eli, emmène Rose plus loin.

Elle hocha la tête et prit Rose par le bras.

-Non mais elle est malade votre copine ! Elle pourrait au moins s'excuser !

Là, c'était moi qui était en train de m'énervé. Voyant le pas de recul de Maria je sus que mes yeux étaient devenus noirs. Soudain, toute une bande de mecs se ramena et Bella accouru, les yeux rougis, et le visage déformer par la colère. Je me retournai vers elle.

-Sa va ?

-Oui.

Je savais qu'elle mentait mais décidait de parler de ça plus tard.

-Où sont Sexy Lili et Rose ?

-Plus loin, Rose avait besoin de se calmer.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Salut les filles, dit un grand nounours.

-Salut Winnie, dit Bella.

Je retins un éclat de rire. Et le grand brun sourit.

-On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, dit-il avant d'éclater d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-Et bien, en voilà enfin un que j'apprécie. Pas comme tous ces vieux chnoques !

-Bella, me moquai-je en riant, connais-tu le mot respect ? Et dois-je te rappelez que tu as l'âge d'être leur arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière, bref la liste est longue, grand-mère ?

Elle me tira la langue. Winnie rigola. Mais s'arrêta quand il vit Rosalie arriver.

-Je me présente, Emmett, dit-il en se désignant, Jasper, dit-il en désignant le beau blond, John, dit-il en désignant le brun au yeux bruns-rouge, et enfin Edward, dit-il en désignant le beau mec au cheveux cuivré.

Je souris en voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'était raser et avait tous la même barbe que le chanteur de Kyo (NA : Oh, Alice, voyons, quel obsession avec ce chanteur !). Et le même style de fringue. Et de style. Et de…ok ok j'arrête, pensai-je en voyant le regard noir de Bella.

-Ensuite, là il y a Maria, la petite copine de Jazz.

Salope, pensai-je et Bella sourit.

-Tanya, celle d'Edward.

A ce moment précis, j'aurais juré que Bella pensait la même chose que se que j'avais pensé quelque minutes plus tôt.

-Jessica, celle de John.

-Et enfin Lauren, la mienne.

Et pendant tous son petit discours il n'avait cessé de regardé Bella.

-On nous avait déjà fait les présentations, crachai-je acide, encore plus énervé qu'avant.

Winnie recula au son de ma voix.

-C'est bon, relax, petite…je voulais juste, les faire devant votre amie.

-T'aurais pas dus dire ça, dit Rosalie.

Quand à moi je fulminai.

-Répète un peu se que tu viens de dire, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

-C'est bon Lilliputienne, dit Bella, allez shorty, relax.

Je savais très bien que Bella voulait que je m'attaque à elle plutôt cas « Emmett ». Et elle comme moi avions besoin de décompresser.

-Tu viens de dire quoi là, demandai-je d'un ton faussement coléreux.

-Shorty et Lilliputienne, je crois.

-Tu viens de signé ton arrêt de mort, dis-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

Cela promettait d'être amusant.

Un moment de joie, de rire, de complicité, dans une époque sombre, dans l'ombre de la mort, et de la guerre. Je souris à Bella, sachant très bien que l'enfer l'attendait. Mais comment un tel ange a-t-il put avoir une vie si sombre ?

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Prochain chapitre, la petite bataille entre Bella et Alice, une discussion et le verdict.


	8. Chapitre 6 L'Autre

Chapitre 6 Verdict, et l'Autre

PDV Alice

Je poussai violemment Bella qui recula à peine. J'aurais voulus ne pas trop la blessé mais je fus l'erreur de regarder du côté du groupe de mec. Tous nous observaient. Mais Jasper, en plus de nous regarder embrassait Maria. Prise d'une violente colère, je laissais mes pouvoirs m'envahir. Je créai une boule d'énergie et l'envoyait sur Bella. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de l'arrêter, trop occuper à fixer Edward, en train de mettre sa langue dans la gorge de Tanya. La boule d'énergie l'envoya s'écraser sur un arbre. Elle revint rapidement. Sa joue était ouverte et du sang en sortait et tombait sur sa veste en cuire.

-Merde Bella, dit Rose, tes fringues.

-Votre amie pisse le sang, dit Emmett, et tout se que vous trouver à dire, c'est merde tu salie tes fringues ?

Rose se contenta de sourire. Bella fit rouler sa tête en poussant un soupire. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et peu à peu, sa blessure se referma. Elle me lança un jet d'énergie et j'en créai un à mon tour. Puis nous arrêtâmes en même temps. Et ce concentrer pur d'énergie provoqua une explosion qui m'envoya m'écraser contre quelqu'un…Ma mais effleura une main parfaitement féminine.

-Pitié, dis-je, faites que se soit Eli.

Ma main attrapa ensuite une mèche de cheveux, bouclé…et blonde.

-Oh merde, dis-je.

Je me dépêchais de me relever.

-Rose, je peux tout t'expliquer.

Elle se releva ne paraissant pas trop énervée.

-Alors explique…

-Euh…Ne regarde pas tes habits.

Elle baissa les yeux. Et je crus que j'allais mourir sur place.

-Alice Marie Brandon… tu viens, de détruire l'une de mes tenus préférée.

-Mais voyons, dis-je, elle est juste couverte de boue, tu la lave et elle sera juste un peu brune !

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

-D'accord, c'était pas s'qu'y fallait dire, mais je te jure que je peux arranger ça !

Rose me regarda, les yeux obscurcis par la colère. Un peu plus loin, Bella, plié en deux, se tenant les côtes, morte de rire. Je la fusillai du regard se qui ne fit qu'à la faire rire.

-Je vais là, marmonnai-je.

-Moi aussi, dit Rosalie.

Eli s'approcha de nous.

-ça vous dis on l'assassine, puis l'a jette dans le lac, comme ça personne sera où elle est. « Vous n'auriez pas vu Bella ? » « Oh, non, non. ».

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Je veux en faire partie, dit Rose.

Je me contentais de rire.

PDV Bella

Les trois filles s'étaient réunies en un triangle, bras sur épaules. Okay, là je m'inquiétais. Je cessais de rire.

-Glups.

Edward s'approcha de moi, non pas lui. Suivit de Winnie et BébéBlond.

-ça présage rien de bon, grommelai-je, en fixant mes meilleures amies.

-En effet, répondit-il.

Je détournai les yeux. Depuis qu'il m'avais embrassé dans la clairière et que j'avais compris que je n'étais qu'une fille sur sa liste, j'évitais tout contact avec lui. Je fermais les yeux.

_« …Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de garder les yeux baissé._

_-ça va mieux, murmura-t-il._

_- Oui, lâche-moi maintenant._

_-Non._

_-Pardon, m'égosillai-je._

_Il eu un sourire en coin qui fit accélérer les battements de mon pauvre cœur._

_-Pas avant ma récompense._

_-Ah…Et c'est quoi._

_-Un baiser._

_-Tu te fous de moi ?_

_-Non._

_-Et si j'ai pas envi ?_

_-Tu resteras ici jusqu'à que j'ai eu ma récompense._

_-Bon, un baiser puis tu me lâche. Jurer ?_

_-Jurer._

_Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baisé. Qui ne sembla pas suffire à Edward. Il intensifia le baiser. Sa langue cassant le barrage de mes dents. S'engagea alors une guerre entre nos deux langues. Il aspira ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant gémir. Sa langue parcourra ensuite mes lèvres. Il colla son corps au mien. Passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt et caressa mon ventre plat. Mais il aurait mieux fait de garder ses pensé fermée._

_*Putain, toi, tu va vite venir dans mon lit.*_

_Je le repoussai violemment._

_-__Figlio__ di __puttana__, crachai-je._

_Je me retournai, remit d'un coup brusque min débardeur en place et allait me cacher derrière un arbre où j'éclatais en sanglots. Se salaup m'avait prit mon premier baisé._

J'inspirai et secouai la tête, tentant vainement de chasser se souvenir. Soudain, je sentis de l'eau couler sur ma tête. Je relevai la tête. Rosalie, morte de rire, versait sur ma tête un seau d'eau mêlé avec de la boue. Je fermais les yeux et j'entendis la branche au-dessus craquer. Je créai rapidement une baignoire de boue sur le sol (en clair, j'enfonçais le sol et le rempli de boue) et Rosa plongea la tête la première dedans. Se fut au tour de Eli d'attaquer. Parlons un peu de son pouvoir. Comme vous le savez, Rosalie aspire l'énergie vitale, la mémoire et tout se qui vous constitue. Eli elle, peut vous rendre aveugle, remplacer le jour par la nuit, bref, tout se qui rejoint la nuit et le noir. Comme je m'en doutais, je ne vis plus rien. Ce jeu qui d'habitude m'amusait beaucoup, pour une fois m'agaçait. J'utilisai mon bouclier mentale, repoussant son pouvoir, et celui physique pour l'empêcher de me donner un coup de pied. Ensuite, je l'envoyais valser contre John. Alice m'observa, et, comprenant que je n'étais pas d'humeur dit de sa voix semblable à un milliards de clochettes  
-Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui, assez jouer, Le Prof nous attend.

Elles hochèrent toute la tête.

-Bella, m'appela Rose.

Je souris, lui tendit la main et la sortis du bain de boue. Elle me fusilla du regard.

-C'est bon pour la peau, me justifiai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Nous entrâmes dans l'école, enfin plutôt, le château. Crâne d'œuf se dirigea vers nous. Son regard se posa sur Rosalie.

-Je te prie de te changer, dit-il.

-Et je te prie de me parler sur un autre ton, crâne d'œuf.

Le Professeur reporta son regard sur moi.

-Vous êtes toutes comme ça ?

Je ris.

-Et encore, on est de bonne humeur !

Charles eu un petit rire amusé.

-Carlisle, emmènes-les dans mon bureau, je te prie.

Le vampire blond hocha la tête. Il posa une main sur mon épaule mais je me dégageais vivement.

-Bas les pattes, crachai-je.

Il recula sous l'effet de surprise. Mais, se remit rapidement à marcher. Je me mis à avancer le bousculant violement au passage.

-Regarde un peu où tu marches, crachai-je.

Il me regarda surpris.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, hurla-t-il.

Je regardais ma montre.

-Deux minutes, dis-je.

PDV Alice

-Deux minutes quoi, dit Carlisle en se retournant.

-Tu as tenu deux minutes avant de craquer.

Sans un mot, le blond nous conduisit à son bureau.

-Vous pouvez rester, dit Charles qui était déjà arrivé. Mais discutons, un peu du reste…

PDV Bella

Alors que Charles était en train de poser les conditions.

« Ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre un autre élève. Interdiction d'utiliser la violence, et patati, et patata… » Je ressentis une violente douleur au ventre. Je posai ma main dessus et grimaçai. Seule Alice remarqua ce geste.

_Tuer. Tuer. Sang. Du sang. Tuer. La Mort. Tuer. Tuer._

Je fermais les yeux.

-Bon, maintenant je vous laisse visiter. A plus tard.

Le gus en fauteuil roulant sortit par une porte secrète. La classe.

-Veuillez me suivre, dit Carlisle.

Soudain, Winnie, BébéBlond et SexyCuivré se matérialisèrent au côté de FaceDeBlond. Puis apparut, une rousse, un brun, une aux tifs blanc et… James.

- Je vous présente Jean, la rousse, Ororo alias Tornade, celle aux tifs blanc, Scott alias Cyclope, le brun, et Logan. Bon, les présentations sont faites. On y va ?

PDV Alice

Carlisle nous fit sortirent du bureau du Professeur et commença à nous faire visiter. Emmett, Jasper et Edward nous accompagnai, ainsi que Logan, Jean, Scott et Ororo. Soudain, Bella posa sa main droite sur le mur et sa gauche sur son ventre. Elle grimaça et sa respiration s'accéléra.

PDV Bella

La douleur s'intensifia et je sus qu'elle recommençait. La douleur que j'avais eue dans le bureau n'était rien comparée à celle-ci. Elle essayait de prendre le contrôle. Elle, la partie de moi que je n'avais jamais réussi à dompter. La partie beaucoup plus puissante. Beaucoup plus noir. Beaucoup plus mauvaise. Elle força encore.

-Je t'en supplie, murmurai-je, arrête.

Elle continua et je ne pus retenir un hurlement de douleur. Bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir me regardèrent. Et la douleur s'intensifia. Et je sus que cette fois je n'allais pas réussir à la maîtriser. Le monstre en moi allait sortir. J'entendis Alice crier. Et je devinais que maintenant les douleurs intérieures apparaissaient à l'extérieur. Des bleus se dessinaient sur ma peau pâle, du sang me sortais du coin des yeux, par les narines et par coulaient par les coins de ma bouche. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière dans l'espoir de faire cesser ses murmures dans ma tête. Mais ils étaient de plus en plus fort.

_Viens. Viens…Je connais ton secret. Ne lutte pas. Tuer. Sang. Du sang. Je veux du sang. Ter. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Laisse échapper la bête. Tus-le. Il est là. Tues-les. Carlisle. Carlisle. Tus-le. Logan. Logan. Du sang. Sang. Je veux voir du sang. Cela ne sert à rien de lutter. J'arrive ? J'arrive._

Un nouveau coup de m'intérieur. Je me pris la tête entre mes paumes, mes doigts tendus.

-Tais-toi. TAIS-TOI !

Elle prit le contrôle. Je voyais se qu'elle faisait. Grâce à l'un de mes pouvoirs fit éclater une fenêtre. Non, pas qu'elle parte. Je repris difficilement le contrôle. Alice se précipita sur moi et mit ses deux petites mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

-Bella, Bella reste. Reste avec moi. Contrôle-toi. Tu peux le faire.

-Alice. Je…Je…peux pas…Trop puissant.

J'hurlai. Elle allait les blessés. Les tuer. Alors, je fis la chose la plus simple. Je m'enfuis par la fenêtre.

PDV Alice

Bella était parti. Je retins mes larmes.

-C'était quoi ça, demanda Carlisle.

-Dites moi Carlisle, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de vos années avec les Volturis ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du meurtre que vous avez commis ?

Il me regarda, impassible.

-Comment l'oubliez, murmura-t-il.

Personne mis à part lui et moi ne comprenaient.

-Il n'avait rien fait, juste une soif de pouvoir de la part des Volturis. Mais Carlisle, souvenez-vous de cette fille. Vous vous rappelez, sifflai-je acide, elle c'est cacher le canapé. Repliée sur elle-même elle a vu tous se que vous avez fait et quand tu as achevé Nickolas.

-Et alors ?

-Alors réfléchis un peu, et rappelles toi.

Rosalie me regarda.

-Tu peux essayer de…

-Je vais essayer.

-Où est là cuisine ?

Xavier m'y conduis en silence. Je m'approchais du lavabo, empêchais l'eau d'aller dans les canalisations et le rempli à ras bort. Je laissais mon doigt effleurer la surface profonde. Des rides se mir à courir le long de la surface translucide. Je laissais mes pouvoirs affluer dans se doigt, effleurais à nouveau la surface et l'image de Bella apparut. Elle était recroqueviée ( NA : je sais pas comment ça s'écris…), se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Tais-toi, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle éclata d'un rire sadique, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge. Puis elle hurla, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et elle envoya des ondes. Chaque chose que les ondes touchaient éclatait en mille morceaux. Soudain, dans l'école, le sol fut secouer et toutes les fenêtres éclatèrent.

-Mettez-vous à terre, hurla Logan.

Mais j'étais trop figé pour bouger.

PDV Jasper

Je regardais l'ange en face de moi. Toujours debout. Regardant fixement le lavabo. Elle allait se faire tuer. Une des lampes accrocher au plafond se décrocha et commença à tomber droit sur ce lutin. Ne contrôlant plus mon corps je me levais et l'attrapai. Mon regard se posa cinq seconde sur le lavabo. La terre autour de Bella se craquela et elle disparu.


	9. Chapitre 7 Rêves

Réponse aux commentaires.

**Xd Mini Xd **: Non, aucune relation, tu vas voir au fil de la fic' que Bella hait les hommes, car ce sont que les mecs qui l'ont trahi. D'ailleurs, même dans se chapitre tu verras. Mais en plus Bella est misanthrope, et dans la prochaine partie « Souvenir » tu verras comment elle a fait pour Eli, Alice et Rose. Oui pour tout le reste.

Merci à tous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 Rêves

PDV Bella

Ma tête est lourde. Beaucoup trop lourde. Respirer me fait mal. J'ai mal à la jambe. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes paupières. Ma bouche est sèche. J'ai soif. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'essayais d'ouvrir mes paupières, impossible. Puis des voix, lointaine. Je suffoque. L'eau écrase ma poitrine. Je suis où ?

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Si oui, serrez ma main.

Ma main…Où est ma main. Je la sens plus. J'ai froid.

-Bougez votre tête si vous m'entendez.

Ma…tête… ça se trouve où sa ? J'ai faim.

-Respirer à fond alors.

Ça je peux. Je le fait. Ça fait mal.

-Bien.

Je sens quelque chose passé sur mes paupières. Elles deviennent moins lourdes. Ça fait du bien. Je les ouvre. Il fait clair. La lumière est éblouissante. Et au-dessus de moi, des ombres s'agitent. Que des ombres de femmes. J'ai toujours du mal à respirer. Je sens l'odeur du sang. Il y a quelqu'un qui saigne ici. J'ai mal partout.

-Elle fait une hémorragie, dit une voix posée, de femme.

Je suffoque. C'est moi qui saigne alors.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit la même voix que tout à l'heure, se n'est rien de grave.

Je veux parler, mais j'émets juste un gargouillis.

-Lydia, regarde, peut être qu'elle a trop de salive.

Je peux plus respirer. On me tripote la gorge. On met la main à l'intérieur. Je vais vomir. Je me redresse d'un coup, et vomis. Je regarde. C'est du sang. Je peux plus respirer. J'halète. J'ai tellement mal.

-C'est pas de la salive, c'est du sang. Ces… ces poumons sont perforé, dit Lydia.

Beurk.

-Et de l'eau aussi, elle arrive plus à respirer, toujours Lydia.

Sans blague, et c'est juste maintenant que tu t'en rends compte !

-Merde, la voix posée, une pointe de panique.

T'as raison toi, je t'aime bien.

Ma respiration se bloque. Je vois du noir. Y a plein de points noirs qui brouille ma vision. Je…Je… Puis un dernier hurlement.

-ON L'A PERD !

Puis le noir complet…

J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai soif. J'ai mal. Une main chaude se pose sur mon bras. Ne me touchez pas.

-Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux, la voix de Lydia.

J'essaie. Non. De nouveau elle passe son pousse sur mes paupières. Et à nouveau je peux ouvrir mes paupières. A première vu, je suis dans la forêt. Une fille d'à peu près mon âge, enfin, de l'âge qu'on croit que j'ai, est penchée sur moi. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs. Raide. De jolis yeux bleus, le teint pâle et des mèches vertes. Elle me fait penser à Alice. Qui est Alice ?

-Alice, ma voix est rauque.

J'ai du mal à parler.

-Non, dit-elle de sa voix fluette, je suis Lydia.

J'hoche la tête.

-Vous vous souvenez de quelques chose, avant que tu te réveille, là-bas.

Je hoche la tête négativement.

-Savez-vous qui vous êtes ?

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif.

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoie, murmurai-je.

-*Alessia, notre chef, nous a dit de vous vouvoyez. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important.

-Ah bon ?

Une femme, italienne, apparait. *Elle a des cheveux chocolat 90% de cacao, des yeux ambre-noisette, une bouche pulpeuse sans exagération, une mâchoire fière, plutôt petite, la peau mate. Elle est belle. Mais jeune.

-Non, je suis comme toi. Sauf que je peux choisir à quoi je vais ressembler, me dit-elle.

Et elle devient une fille de cinq ans, une vieille femme de 90 ans, puis à nouveau celle de vingt ans.. Je l'aime bien.

-Merci.

Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

-Oui.

Cool, j'aurais pas à parler. Elle sourit. Lydia se relève et je peux voir sur son épaule droite, une araignée noire, sur sa toile, et ses yeux son des goûtes de sang cristallisé. Le même qu'Alice. Dieu de Dieu, qui est Alice ?

- Dis-moi la première phrase qui te passe par la tête, dit Alessia

-Dieu de Dieu le belle amour, et que le roman était cour.

Pourquoi elle me demande ça ?

Elle sourit.

-Selon Alice, c'est une de tes phrases préférées.

Mais merde à la fin, c'est qui Alice ?

-Réfléchis. Ferme les yeux et pense. Ferme les yeux et pense. Souviens-toi. Qui es-tu ?

Et cette phrase résonne au fond de moi. Comme un écho.

_Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui…Qui…Qui…Qui es-tu ? Tu…Tu…Tu…_

Peu à peu. Bercer par cette question. Je m'endormis.

* ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Si vous trouvez, je mettrais un bonus !

PDV Alice

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de ma chambre, rempli le lavabo. Mes doigts effleurèrent la surface. Le visage de Lydia apparut.

-Salut Ly', je peux parler à All ?

-Oui, attend.

Le visage de la belle italienne apparut et une ride traversa la surface plate de l'eau.

-Alors ?

Elle eu l'air gênée.

-Elle ne se rappelle de rien et refuse que qui conque la touche. Et…Elle a mal…Si mal Alice…

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a ses blessures mais…Je…je lui est juste demander qui elle était…et…elle c'est endormis…Et elle s'est réveillé en pleure. Je lui est reposer la question. Elle a dit « je sais pas », puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Je lui est demandé où c'était…Elle… elle m'a répondu… « Je sais pas. ». Cette fille Alice…cette fille est…désemparé…Seule. Elle pourrait être entourée d'un milliard de personne, elle serait toujours seule.

-Tu lui a posé la question des phrases ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-« Dieu de Dieu le belle amour, et que le roman était court ». « Si tous mourraient mais que lui vivait, je survivrais. Si tous vivaient mais que lui mourrait, je mourrais. ». « Ne pas être seule n'est pas le fait d'être entouré, être seul est le fait d'être vide. » « Je marche, le cherchant désespérément. Je ne le trouve pas, alors je continu de marcher. ». « La solitude est ma maison, la mort ma vie, et toi ma mort. ». (NA : Les deux premières phrases sont trouvé dans des livres, les autres je les ai créé).

-Et tu en dis quoi ?

-Je dis, que pour cette fille, la vie est comme la mort, et la mort comme la vie.

-Alessia, il n'y a rien…

-Non, Alice... Elle retrouvera la mémoire, sa vie d'avant, mais pas son âme.

PDV Jasper

Le cour avait déjà commencer depuis quinze bonne minutes, quand Alice entra en classe. Sans avoir toqué. Ses yeux était rougis, son mascara avait coulé, laissant deux long trait noirs, ses yeux était fatigué, sa tenus débraillé (son chemisier noirs serré était de travers, son penta court en jean taché, ses converse n'étaient pas lacé, ses cheveux ébouriffé, l'une de ses boucles d'oreille était une tête de mort et l'autre une croix, sa veste n'était qu'à moitié mise, son sac de court grand ouvert). C'était la première fois que je l'a voyais ainsi. Elle ne cessait de reniflé. Elle prit comme d'habitude sa place. Trois bureaux devant moi. Je pris un bout de papier, un stylo bille noir et me mit à écrire.

_Sa va ?_

Je le lui lançais. Il tomba sur son bureau. Elle le prit, lus rapidement, sortis à son tours un stylo noir.

_Oui._

Elle regarda autour d'elle. J'étais le seul à encore la fixé. Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi. Voyant que je l'a fixait, elle décida que c'était moi qui le lui avait envoyé. Edward en bon voisin, lit l'échange. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

_J'ai une bonne révision pour toi, quel est la nature du mot : Menteuse._

Et Edward se permit de rajouter.

_Qui dans la classe, elle petite, chiante, et qui en se moment se fait draguer par un mec qui veux la maitre dans son lit ?_

Il lui envoya. Elle ne répondit pas. Le cours se termina et en sortant, Alice déposa le mot sur ma table. Je l'ouvris.

_Heu…Peut être…Ta gueule, connard !_

Je fusillai du regard Edward et courut après Alice.

-Attend, dis-je en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est Edward qui a écrit la suite, plaidai-je.

-Peut être, mais tu es comme lui.

-Je t'en supplie, Alice, laisse moi une chance.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

-Parce que… personne d'autre ne le fait et que…

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, me coupa-t-elle.

Et elle parti.

-Et que je crois que je t'aime, rajoutai-je.

Edward me rejoint.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi mec ?

-Crois-moi, je t'évitais de faire une boulette.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Cette fille est une sorcière.

Je le regardais.

-C'est pas drôle Ed'.

-Je te jure Jazz.

Il me tendit un vieux journal, avec écrit en gros titre. « Une jeune fille, retrouver morte, sur son épaule, l'araignée sur sa toile, signe de sorcellerie. »

Le cadavre ressemblait en tout point à Alice. Je regardais ensuite la date. Le 1er janvier 1787.

-Cette fille est morte il y a des centaines d'années, dit-il.

PDV Bella

J'ouvre les yeux. Où suis-je ? Je regarde autour de moi. Rien, que du noir. Je me à courir. Quelqu'un me poursuit. J'ai peur. Et j'ai tellement froid. J'ai faim aussi. Je trébuche. Mes paumes et mes genoux saignent. Je continus de courir. Je suis pied nu. Un morceau de bois s'enfonce dans mon pied droit. J'ai mal. Je veux le retirer. Mais j'arrive pas à me baisser. Puis une détonation. J'ai mal. Mon dos me fait mal. Mes jambes me font mal. Ma tête me fait mal. Une autre détonation. Je baisse les yeux. Ma robe blanche devient peu à peu rouge. Je saigne ? Je veux poser ma main sur ma blessure mais je peux pas. Elle est cassée. Pourquoi je guéri pas ? J'ai tellement mal. J'ai envi de faire pipi. Je sers les cuisses et me remet à courir. J'ai une crampe. Je trébuche. Me relève. Retombe. Je me mets à ramper. Du bruit.

-Je connais ton secret.

Cette voix me fait froid dans le dos. Je me mets à courir clopin-clopant. Je trébuche. Me remet à avancer. Mes mains râpent contre le seul et se mettent à saigner.

-ça ne sert à rien de fuir.

J'avance plus vite. Je titube. Me rattrape à un arbre. Je pose ma main dessus et il cède. Je tombe dessus. J'ai mal à la hanche. Elle saigne. Ma poitrine aussi.

-Je te retrouverai toujours.

Plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Mais j'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. J'en ai marre. Marre de la vie. Marre des gens. Marre de courir. Je veux dormir. Je me plie en deux et pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Du sang sort de ma bouche. Je veux dormir. Du bruit. J'avance. Je suis devant une falaise. Une présence derrière moi. Je fais un pas en avant. La présence aussi. Quelque chose de froid contre ma gorge.

-Je suis…là, susurre-t-il.

Je hurle. Le coup est tranchant. Net. Précis. Mon corps s'écrase sur la surface de l'eau. Du sang s'échappe de tout mon corps. Se mélangeant avec l'eau. J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux. Puis ma tête roule sur le côté. Du sang sort de ma bouche. Je suis morte. Il s'avance. Je ne vois pas son visage. Seulement ses bottes noirs et son manteau en cuire noire lui aussi. Il s'approche de moi. Me prend le bras. Il se penche. Je vois son torse son coup. Je vais voire son visage. Et…Je me réveille.

PDV Alice

Il fait froid. J'ai si froid. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongée dans la neige. Une ombre s'approche. Il a un couteau et des bottes noirs rembourrée. Je vois aussi le début d'un manteau en cuire noire. Il se baisse. Je vois à présent son torse et son bras. Il a un couteau. Il l'enfonce dans ma poitrine. Ma robe blanche devient peu à peu rouge au niveau de ma poitrine. Le rouge s'étant. Il se baisse encore. Je vais voir son visage. Et…

-Mademoiselle Brandon, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, veuillez quitter la salle.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis avachie sur mon bureau. Toute la classe me regarde.

-Et la prochaine fois que vous tuez quelqu'un, veuillez aller directement au poste de police.

C'est quoi se bordel ? Scott parait réellement énervé. Rose me fixe.

-Votre présence ici est inadmissible, dans cette école, vous arrivez en retard, vous endormiez en cours, dérange le cours. Vous et vos amies vous n'êtes que des…monstres.

Je sais qu'il parle de Bella je me relève d'un bond.

-Hé ho mon pote, peut être que t'as des ennuis avec Jean parce qu'elle s'envoi en l'air avec Logan, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut retourner ta mauvaise humeur contre les élèves. Ensuite, je fais se que tout le monde rêve de faire pendant ton cours. On s'emmerde tous dans cette salle. Ensuite, je pourrai le faire ton cours mon pote, j'ai l'âge d'être ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère ! Et, traite-moi encore une fois de monstre. Juste pour voir.

Scott me fixe.

- Tu m'étonnes pas que Jean aille voir ailleurs. T'as même pas de couilles mon pote.

-Mademoiselle Brandon !

-Moi je m'arrache. Ton cours c'est de la merde pur et simple !

La classe est silencieuse. Puis, un élève se met à applaudir. Suivit de toute la classe. C'est donc, sous les applaudissements, que je sors, dignement (en claquent violemment la porte, la tête haute), de la salle.

PDV Bella

Je retirai rapidement ma main, et rentrai mes griffes. « Cadeau » de mon frère. Logan recula, plié en deux. Les marques des griffes se mirent à cicatriser. Il se releva enfin.

-Comment…

Je ne répondis pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais hargneuse mais qui ressemblait plus à un pleurnichement.

-Xavier m'a chargé de me récupéré.

-Je suis très bien ici. Et être enfermé dans ta stupide école ne m'intéresse pas. Je tient trop à ma liberté.

-Et Alice ? Et Rosalie ? Et Elizabeth ?

Je m'apprêtais à dire que je ne me rappelai pas, mais peu à peu, des brides de mémoires, puis ma mémoire complète, me revint.

-Je…

-Laisse une chance à l'école. Laisse-lui une chance.

Je le regardais. Lui et son air grognon, lui et ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux presque noirs, sa barbe, ses plaques militaires. Un autre souvenir. Je tirai sur la plaque autour de mon coup.

-Tient, je t'avais promis de veiller sur elles, et quand je te reverrai de te les rendre Alors voilà.

Je les luis tendit. Il les fixa un moment. Avant de les prendre, du bout des doigts.

-M…Merci.

-De rien James Creed.

-Pardon ?

-Alors c'est vrai. Tu as réellement perdu la mémoire, murmurai-je.

-Tu…Tu me connaissais…Avant ?

-Oui, je connais tout de toi James, toi et Kayla, toi et Striker, toi et Victor…

Je passais à côté de lui. Il passa un bras dans mon dos.

-Je connais le chemin, crachai-je.

Il recula.

-Tu m'as déçu James, murmurai-je, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut être que tu as oublié. Pas moi.

PDV Alice

Il fait froid. J'ai si froid. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongée dans la neige. Une ombre s'approche. Il a un couteau et des bottes noirs rembourrée. Je vois aussi le début d'un manteau en cuire noire. Il se baisse. Je vois à présent son torse et son bras. Il a un couteau. Il l'enfonce dans ma poitrine. Ma robe blanche devient peu à peu rouge au niveau de ma poitrine. Le rouge s'étant. Il se baisse encore. Je vais voir son visage. Encore un peu. Je le vois…Je…Non…Pitié…Non…Pas lui…

Je poussai un hurlement, me redressant sur mon lit. Je fermais les yeux. Pas ça…Non… Moi qui croyais qu'on était en plein dedans. J'avais tort. L'enfer n'a pas encore commencé. Il allait commencer…

PDV Rosalie

J'étais éreinté, se Mike était vraiment bon au lit. Je fermais les yeux, et sombrais dans les bras de Morphée. Courir. Plus vite. Il me rattrape. Toujours plus vite. Accélère.

-Je te voix. Je suis tout près. Je suis derrière toi.

Un souffle chaud caressa ma nuque.

-Je suis là.

Puis la douleur. Et des lys blancs. J'avais peur. Je souffrais. On me poussa. Encore. Je grognais.

-Et bébé, on recommence ?

Là voix de Mike. Il tombait à pic celui-là. J'avais besoin de ça pour oublier.

-Quand tu veux.

PDV Elizabeth

Je marchais au bord d'un lac. J'étais en robe blanche, de marié, très simple, droite, qui cachait mes pieds, sans bretelles. Des longs gants, arrivant aux coudes, blancs. Ma tenue de mariage. On passa des bras autour de ma taille.

-Comme on se retrouve.

Cette voix me fit froid dans le dos. Il sortit un couteau… La douleur. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une douleur à la poitrine. Je baissais les yeux. Je saignai…

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Petit bouton vert ci-dessous. Bye, a plus pour la suite ! Un petit commentaire ne tuera personne ! Lol. Oubliez pas, vous voulez un bonus?* ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Si vous trouvez, je mettrais un bonus ! Trouvez qui pourrait faire la sorcière Alessia, (*).


	10. Encore dsl

Hello les gens, non, mes fics' ne sont pas arrêter c'est juste que ces temps ci je n'ai plus d'ordinateur à moi, donc la j'utilise celui de ma mère mais voilà quoi, elle bosse dessus, l'emmène partout avec elle, donc c'est galère ! Pour la fic "L'amour aveugle" je voulait savoir si ma Bêta avait le dernier chapitre qu'on avait vu ensemble. Parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que cinq ans d'écriture ont disparut en fumer suite à la mort de mon ordi! Donc tout les chapitres que j'avais écrit ont été détruit plus tout les livres que j'écrivais! Mon grand-père est m'a dit qu'il me donnerait le sien mais je dois d'abord attendre qu'il s'en rachète un autre donc voilà...je verrais ce que je peux faire!Merci de votre patience et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
